


Home

by minxesti



Series: BBS Short Drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: Home is where the heart is...





	

He turned the radio down so low, the music was a murmur under his words. The light turned red and he took the chance to ask, "Tell me what happened." Lui turned his head slightly to look at David in the eyes as he spoke those words. He had noticed the taller male had become nervous as the atmosphere got serious in a blink of an eye.

David's eyes widened at the words that slipped through Lui's lips. He quickly turned his gaze towards the window, trying to avoid making any kind of eye contact, but proved fruitless as the reflection caught his eye. "I-" David let out a sigh before continuing, "I-I don't like it here in California Lui, I just don't-I just don't feel comfortable and I'm always falling ill. I wanna go home...I'm sorry."

Lui kept quiet, trying to mull over the words that were spoken to him. "Alright, I'll book you a ticket home sometime this weekend. Hopefully I can try and make it for Monday, alright? If I can’t, Tuesday for sure." He turned his gaze back towards the road just as the light turned green, Lui still felt a little saddened for the visit cut short, but he understood and he didn’t want to keep him here when he was uncomfortable. David’s physical health was more important to him than a selfish wish for a longer stay.

David gave him a small smile in gratitude before focusing on the view outside, for it would probably be the last time he would see California in a while. The day soon turned into night as the sun finally finished setting. The orange and red sky had now turned into a deep indigo and Lui thought it was pretty, but it was nice sharing it with his best friend. He made David a promise and he would make sure that David was on the next plane to Ireland, where he belonged.

The rest of the trip to Lui’s place was quiet and the heat coming from inside the car was quickly diminishing. David held onto the In-n-Out bag they had gotten a few minutes before, both had decided to eat take out for dinner. It was going to be a long weekend and David knew that this would be their last meal in a long while because Lui would just coop himself up in his room trying to keep his promise. Wth a sigh, he nodded off to the soft sound of the music playing on the radio.

~

David stared at the airport in front of him, the one way he was ever going to go home now. Lui got him the ticket on Sunday, aka yesterday, and they went out of their way to enjoy one last time at the San Diego Zoo. He turned to face Lui, “Well man, thank you for letting me stay here for a while. I really appreciate it and hey, maybe I can come visit you another time if I'm feeling better.” Lui nodded and waved David goodbye after a bear hug from the taller. On the way to his car, he heard his phone give him a notification, and what he saw couldn't make him smile or laugh any more than he thought because there was Nogla wishing him goodbye on Twitter. 


End file.
